How Life got from Average to Extreme!
by unluckygenius15
Summary: Fujioka Azami was just your regular student, besides the fact from insomnia and procrastination. However, everything changed on that one day where she nearly got ran over by some kid in his boxers. Join Azami on her adventure from tutoring a knucklehead to going to the future. Hopefully she doesn't fall asleep during all of this! Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Story of My Life

* * *

><p>Hello, people who apparently want to listen to my story and listen to my narrating skills. My name is Fujioka, Azami, a 14-year-old, and this is a story about me and how my life went from average to worse to good or should I say extreme? Our story begins with 'Today.'<p>

**Today** started out like my daily routine. Wake up, walk to Namimori Middle School, and try not to fall asleep while walking by keeping myself occupied by looking at a different spot every few minutes. But did you catch the past tense _started_?

Yeah. It _started_ out normally, but then I nearly got ran over by some weirdo who was running in his boxers yelling something about a will. That kept me awake for a while because not only I have to wash my eyes out with soap when I get home. I'll have horrible nightmares that will keep me awake for a _**long**_ time.

Maybe, this is a good time to mention that I have insomnia, why I have insomnia, and how I look like. I have insomnia because I keep procrastinating and I am the master at that, so I'd stay up all night cramming for tests that are the day after I cram, or the day I cram. Sometimes, I would get lucky and pass with an A, the others a B- or a C+. I have black hair up to my shoulders, pale skin, dark brown eyes, and **really** dark bags under my eyes.

So, I kept on walking to Namimori, trying to forget what and whom I saw. As soon as I got to the middle school, I heard rumors about some Tuna (I think that's his name) and some captain of the kendo club fighting after school for 'The Idol of Namimori.'

I reached my classroom (thankfully avoiding the disciplinary committee's path) and was just waiting for class to start.

"I'M EXTREMELY HERE!" I heard a shout from the doorway. I flinched. I recognized that loud voice from anywhere. Captain of the Boxing Club, Sasagawa Ryohei. I disliked that guy (hate is a strong word. I don't like using it). He was just so noisy and he keeps surprising me so much, that I actually forget what I studied for a test.

"Sasagawa-san, did you hear about what happened this morning?" A classmate, Matsudaira Daisuke, asked. And so the rumor spreads. I couldn't care less and so I got my notebook from my bag and started to study again.

"No. What is about?" He asked, in a surprisingly changed volume (It wasn't really quiet, but it was certainly quieter than from when he barged in).

"Well. No-Good Tsuna asked your sister out, wearing only his boxers. And Mochida challenged him to a kendo fight." Matsudaira informed. No-Good Tsuna? Sounds familiar. Is he that guy who sucks at everything? And he was that guy who nearly ran me over, probably. And the 'Idol of Namimori' is Sasagawa's sister? I feel pretty bad for the girl.

"WHAT?!" Sasagawa exclaimed, making me drop my notebook and all information escaped from my mind. I'm pretty sure that my eye twitched. Where was the disciplinary committee when you need them?

The bell rung and I was really glad. The teacher, Mr. Kato, came in with a stack of papers. Wait. The test. Darn it. It's time to fail. Make that somewhat glad.

* * *

><p>So after taking that test, which I'm pretty sure that I failed. I was hanging out with my two friends, Suzuki Izumi and Yamaguchi Kana.<p>

"So, how did you do on the test you were procrastinating on?" Kana asked. I glared.

"For your information, I slept during that test," I said, frown worsening. Kana smirked and Izumi sighed.

"Azami-chan, you should really stop procrastinating and sleeping during class. Look at your eyes. You know, you can die of lack of sleep and you can get in trouble for sleeping in class," Izumi informed me.

"I know, I know. I promise I'll stop procrastinating," I said sarcastically holding up crossed fingers in front of their faces. Kana laughed and Izumi shook her head. "So, are you going to see the fight between No-Good Tsuna and that Mochida guy?"

"I am! I'm betting 500 yen on Mochida!" Kana cheered.

"Well, yeah. It's kinda the talk of the school. I think it'll be pretty interesting, even though it's a one-sided fight." Izumi said shyly. An interesting thought appeared in my head. '_What if the Underdog won for once?_'

"Hey, Azami. Are you okay? The corners of your mouth twitched," Kana asked. Then, she gasped, "Were you about to smile?"

I looked at Kana, "That's the dumbest thing you have ever said and asked to me."

"Don't be rude to each other, you guys," Izumi said. Kana and I were about to say something, but the bell rung. Kana, Izumi, and I said our goodbyes and headed off to our own class.

* * *

><p>It was time for the fight between No-Good Tsuna and Mochida. The gym was really crowded for this fight, but the only thing is that Tsuna isn't here. Some students were calling him a coward behind his back and stuff, and it was really noisy. But at least, Sasagawa isn't here. No wait, I looked around some more and there he was standing by other students. Just my luck.<p>

"Ha! Tsuna, isn't here! I win by default!" Mochida arrogantly laughed. He was noisy, not as noisy as Sasagawa, but he was close.

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch. I mean eggs before they hatch," I said out of the blue, still constantly looking at different spots. That was supposed to be said in my head. Uh, hopefully no one heard me and my failed phrasing of wise sayings. Kana and Izumi looked at me, quite surprised that I would actually defend someone, especially if that someone was No-Good Tsuna (Hopefully they didn't hear me mess up that wise saying). Mochida glanced in my area, also surprised that someone defended Tsuna.

"She said that," I said pointing at Kana. Mochida proceeded to look at Kana. She looked at me with this strangely hatred look on her face.

"No! She said that!" Kana yelled pointing at me. I then proceeded to look at Mochida with the secret technique of Puppy Dog Eyes (or at least tried). Mochida shivered and awkwardly looked away. That's what I thought.

"Azami-chan, did you just mess up the wise saying, 'don't count your eggs before they hatch?'" Izumi asked carefully as if she heard wrong.

"No," was the instant response I said.

"More importantly, did you just defend No-Good Tsuna? THE No-Good Tsuna?" Kana interrogated. I shrugged. Neutral response equals a mysterious answer.

The door to the gym opened and the person standing in the door frame was Tsuna.

"He actually came!"

"No way!"

"500 yen on Mochida!" Kana shouted. I rolled my eyes.

"Retard," I muttered unintentionally. Kana glanced at me. I shrugged. "I didn't say anything."

The boy looked terrified when he came in. His knees were shaking and he had a panicked look on his face. How sad.

"There you are, you perverted stalker. Heaven may forgive a piece of trash like you, but I won't. I shall punish you!" Mochida yelled. My god. The boy just confessed to the girl he liked, not raped her! Well, he did do that in his boxers. So, point taken.

"Wait. There was a reason for what happened," Tsuna tried to explain. Mochida pointed the wooden sword he was holding up to Tsuna's face. "HIEE!"

I flinched. Don't tell me that he's loud too! Thank god there's no test tomorrow. Mochida arrogantly laughed in front of the coward's face.

"Don't worry, you're just a beginner at kendo, so if you can get one point from me, you win," Mochida explained with this smirk on his face. One point? Isn't that a bit too easy? I know that this is No-Good Tsuna and all, but I think even he can get one point from swinging that wooden stick around at Mochida. "If you can't get that one point, then I win. The prize is, of course, Sasagawa Kyoko!"

"P-prize?!" Sasagawa Kyoko said in shock. Sasagawa. The horrible bane in my existence. The Ryohei one, not the Kyoko one.

"What a jerk," Sasagawa's friend muttered. Exactly. You can't treat people like an object.

"Let's go, Sawada!" Mochida yelled.

"Tsuna!" Some kid yelled in the crowd, tossing Tsuna the wooden sword as well. Tsuna flimsily caught the sword and Mochida was gonna charge at him.

"This is so unfair," I muttered as I watched Kana cheered for Mochida. Izumi glanced at me.

"Azami-chan, do you think Tsuna-san can win?" Izumi asked.

"I hope he can win, so he can knock that Mochida guy off his high horse," I answered with a glare towards Mochida. The guy was too loud for his own good. Mochida yelled, while he was raising his sword to hit Tsuna. Yeah. Too loud. Tsuna tried to block, but failed resulting in him to drop his sword and fall to the ground. Tsuna got up and ran away from Mochida.

"You can't escape!" Mochida yelled running after Tsuna.

"I never saw a real kendo match, but I don't think it should be like this," I observed.

"It's usually not like this," Izumi confirmed.

"It's more entertaining like this though!" Kana laughed, while watching Tsuna run away from Mochida. However, Mochida tripped Tsuna with the sword.

"You're mine," he said, while raising the sword above his head.

"Sawada-kun, do your best!" Sasagawa Kyoko cheered, making the two fighters look over to her direction. At least, Sasagawa Kyoko cheered Tsuna on until the very end. The next thing that was happening was Tsuna surprisingly in his boxers with this weird flame on his head.

"Reborn! I'll get a point no matter what it takes!" He yelled. I need to go wash my eyes with soap. A lot of soap.

"When did he do that?" I asked blinking.

"I-I have no idea," Izumi answered.

"Eww. Put some clothes on!" Kana yelled. Tsuna ran to Mochida at full speed. Mochida was going to attack Tsuna, but Tsuna broke the wooden sword and landed on top of Mochida.

"A-are you sure that this guy is suppose to be 'No-Good'?" I asked. Kana shrugged. Izumi was just in plain shock. Tsuna then started to rip out Mochida's hair until the referee said that Tsuna won. "I told you guys so."

"You didn't tell us anything," Kana retorted. I shrugged. I walked up to Tsuna who was with Sasagawa. Time to cockblock.

"Hey you," I said. Tsuna looked at me.

"HIEE!" Tsuna yelled and jumped back. What? Do I have anything on my face?

"Uh. Good job. And make sure you don't run me over when I'm walking to school. Okay, No-Good Tsuna?" I asked. He nodded quickly. When I was about to walk away, I remembered something. "Oh. What's your real name? You know, to reference you by other than No-Good Tsuna."

"I-It's Sawada Tsunayoshi!" He answered and then bowed.

"Fujioka Azami. It's nice to meet you for real, Sawada-san," I said while bowing. Then, I walked away. Sawada Tsunayoshi. What a nice kid.

* * *

><p><strong>I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. So how was the story everyone? This is my first story and I have <strong>**decided to make it a RyoheiXOC story! Hurray! More love! As you can probably see from my OC she's quite the procrastinator. If you want to know what she looks like in trivial aspects I'll describe it for you. She's 4 ft. 10 in. She has always has a frown on her face from her insomnia and her personality. And her eyes always shifts from one directing to another. It's kinda creepy if I think about it though. No, she will not be ' I am tsundere.' If she is a mary-sue or thunder, please tell me and I will fix it right away. What do you guys think about Kana and Izumi? D you want me to include them in the plot? Thank you for reading this story and please review. Also, please tell e if I'm making anyone too OOC.**

**Next Chapter: Tutoring the Unidentified Knucklehead!**


	2. Tutoring the Uneducated Knucklehead P 1

**Chapter 1: Tutoring the Unidentified Knucklehead Part 1**

**If anyone wants to know what Kana and Izumi looks like I'll describe it.**

**Izumi: Taller than Azami by 5 inches, slim. Dark blue hair. Green eyes.**

**Kana: Dark orange hair. Shorter than Azami by 2 inches. Dark brown eyes. Skinny.**

**If you didn't notice, Azami has quite a scary face, glare and frown and all. That's why Tsuna is kinda scared of her.**

* * *

><p>Well, the events of Sawada-san winning today actually shocked me so much that I probably won't get enough sleep. Great. Just when I thought I can actually make up my hours for sleeping.<p>

"Azami? Are you okay? You haven't touched your food since I made it," my mother asked with concern. I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Y-yes, mother. Just thinking," I responded, picking up and eating a tempura shrimp.

"About what? Boys?" She asked with a teasing tone. I frowned.

"Boys are weird," I responded. And distasteful. And loud. I heard the front door open.

"I'm home!" My father said.

"Welcome home, dear," My mother said, while walking towards my father and giving him a hug.

"Hi, dad," I greeted.

"Azami, how was your day?" My father asked while walking into the kitchen. How was my day? Good? Average? Beyond average?

"It was weird," I answered.

"How so?" Father asked, sitting down at the chair across from me.

"It was just weird in general," I vaguely answered. Can't have him know about boys running in boxers now. And after that, my family ate in silence.

* * *

><p>My eyes were wide awake since yesterday. I sighed. Two days without sleep.<p>

"Azami! Wake up! You need to get ready for school!" My mother yelled from downstairs. My parents don't know about my insomnia. Whenever they ask me about my eyes. I just say that it's just an effect from working too hard.

"Okay! I'm up!" I shouted proceeding to put on the uniform. I hope Sawada-san won't run in is boxers again.

* * *

><p>"Bye, mom!" I yelled closing the door to my house. I see a person with brown spiky hair walking just pass my house. I ran to catch up with the person. "Sawada-san!"<p>

"HIE!" He screeched as he turned around, but sighed when he saw me. I flinch. "Fujioka-san, you scared me!"

"Don't scream like that again. You'll remind me of the knucklehead. You're lucky that today's not a test day," I sighed, with a glare on my face. Sawada-san looked at me with a frightened face.

"I-I'm sorry!" He yelled, again. I glared. We walked in silence for a couple of moments.

"How old are you?" I asked, trying to make a conversation.

"13," Sawada-san responded.

"That makes me your 'senpai' then," I said. He looked at me with surprise. "But don't call me senpai. It makes me feel like an old person."

"H-how old are you, Fujioka-san?" Sawada-san asked with a stutter.

"14," I answered. He nodded in response. "So, Sawada-san, what compelled you to run around in your boxers and confess to the girl you liked?"

"T-there was a r-reason for that. I-I can't really explain it, b-but you can call me 'Tsuna', almost everyone calls me that," He said. Tsuna looked at me with a weirded out face.

"What? Do I have something on face?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Why do your eyes keep moving around?" Tsuna asked.

"It helps me to try and not get killed," I bluntly said.

"HIE!" He screeched. I glare.

"It's because of insomnia. I stay up all night procrastinating for a test. If I look at the same spot for a certain amount of time, I'll fall asleep," I explained, putting my hands behind my head.

"O-oh. Well, can you try and stop procrastinating?" Tsuna asked. I had a scowl on my face. 'I wish.'

"No-Good Tsuna, don't you think she already tried that?" I heard another voice come into the conversation. A strangely babyish voice?

"R-Reborn!" Tsuna shouted in surprise. I put my hands over my ears.

"Can you warn me whenever you're going to scream like that?" I asked taking my hands off my ears.

"Tsuna, Fujioka Azami can be of use to the Family. Your first subordinate," This Reborn baby said. Oh, hell no. I don't do subordination. What does he mean by 'Family'? Are they going to adopt me because I already have a loving family. Mother and Father and all. "By 'Family' I mean apart of the mafia."

That clears things up. Wait. Does this baby know what I'm thinking?

"No. You're face is somewhat hard to read, but it's not impossible, Fujioka Azami," Reborn explained. "Ciauossu."

Tsuna is apart of the mafia? Wait? I'll believe that pigs fly before believing that.

"Y-you're apart of the mafia, Tsuna?" I asked. Tsuna frowned.

"No! I'm not apart of the mafia! I don't want to be either!" Tsuna explained. I saw that we're near the school.

"T-Tsuna, I'll see you later. Bye!" I said while running to the school. Man that was weird.

* * *

><p>"Reborn! See you frightened Fujioka-san!" Tsuna scowled. "Why does she need to be apart of the mafia? She obviously doesn't want to be apart of it."<p>

Reborn smirked. "It's just the opposite of what you said Tsuna."

"H-how?" Tsuna asked.

"Fujioka Azami, wants to live a normal life. She is being dictated by this rule, but she isn't aware of this though. She wants to be apart of something exciting, but she's holding herself back. Besides, a person alert like that everyday would be a good member of the family," Reborn explained.

"R-really? How do you know?" Tsuna asked. Reborn shrugged.

"Because I'm right," Reborn answered. Tsuna stared wide-eyed at Reborn. 'R-really. Because of that?' Reborn stared straight ahead at Namimori.

Fujioka Azami: procastinator, shifty-eyed, and a person who was born to be normal.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello all you readers out there. Can our heroes turn Azami into a weirdo like themselves? Can they possibly make her into a Vongola Family Member? Stay tuned.<strong>

**Uh, the romance between Ryohei and Azami is going to be extremely slow paced because we have a very oblivious, ****idiotic Ryohei and Azami won't accept that fact that she likes him that quickly. So, yeah. Thanks for the two people who followed and reviewed. I might put up another chapter or two for today because I have that much free time and that less of a life.**


	3. Tutoring the Uneducated Knucklehead P 2

**Chapter 1: Tutoring the Unidentified Knucklehead Part 2**

* * *

><p>Well, I made it to school, ditching Tsuna and that weird baby. Tsuna in the mafia. Funniest joke I ever heard. I sighed when I was sitting at my desk in the classroom. Maybe, it was a bit mean to ditch him. I sighed once more. What should I do? Believe him about this mafia business or just play it off as a joke? Well, it's not everyday where you run into a boy who sucked at almost everything and he's apart of some underworld business. The bell rung as Mr. Kato came into the classroom and began his lesson.<p>

* * *

><p>"…and that ends today's lessons," I heard the teacher say. What? What'd he say? Crap! I fell asleep during the lesson in science. Nah. It's okay. I have an A- in this class. But, hopefully, he didn't catch me.<p>

"Sasagawa and Fujioka, I would like to see you both," Mr. Kato said. No. NO. It was just one mistake. I swear I won't do it again! Sasagawa and I walked to Mr. Kato's desk. Then he said the worst thing ever that would haunt me in my dreams. "Sasagawa, you are going to have to be tutored in science by Fujioka."

"What?" I asked speechless, glancing at Sasagawa and Mr. Kato.

"WHY WOULD I NEED TUTORING TO THE EXTREME!" He yelled. I flinched. Please be a nightmare. Please be a nightmare. Please be a nightmare.

"Because, Sasagawa, your grades are terrible and you won't pass this class," Mr. Kato explained.

"Why does this have to be me?" I asked.

"The other students won't tutor Sasagawa. For obvious reasons. Look, I'll even give you extra credit," Mr. Kato bribed. Extra Credit is good, but is it worth it?

"I'M EXTREMELY UP TO THIS!" Sasagawa yelled. I flinched once more. They both looked at me. Should I help him or should I leave him off to flunk?

"…Fine. I'll do it," I agreed sighing. What did I just get into?

"THANK YOU TO THE EXTREME!" Sasagawa thanked holding his fists up into the air. "What's your name?"

"Fujioka Azami. Your name?" I asked. Even though I knew his name, it was polite to at least ask.

"SASAGAWA RYOHEI! MY MOTTO IS EXTREME!" He introduced. What did I just get into? "I'LL EXTREMELY REMEMBER THIS!"

"Can tutoring start tomorrow?" I asked Sasagawa.

"YEAH! How about 4:30?" He asked.

"Whatever floats your sail. I mean boat. Just try to be more quiet," I said as I got my bag. "I'll meet you in the room you have your boxing club. Where is it?"

"IT'S AT THE BUILDING WHERE ALL THE SPORTS CLUBS TAKE PLACE! OKAY! EXTREME TUTORING!" Sasagawa yelled and ran out of the classroom. I flinched. That wasn't quiet. Not at all. But at least he didn't notice that I that messed up a phrase. But he wasn't that descriptive at where the boxing club is at.

* * *

><p>"That volleyball game is today. Are you two going to watch it?" I asked Kana and Izumi.<p>

"Yeah. The game's gonna have Tsuna! Whose not gonna watch it?" Kana said.

"I don't know. I might have to leave early to go help my mother with my father's arrival," Izumi said with a depressed look on her face, but she quickly changed the subject. "Oh. I heard that you're tutoring Sasagawa Ryohei. Is it true?"

"What? Your tutoring the Knucklehead?" Kana asked. I nodded and my glare got worse.

"It's for extra credit," I explained.

"Just for extra credit? Did you ask how much extra credit?" Izumi asked. Crap. I shook my head. Kana just laughed.

"Do you guys know where the boxing club is at though?" I asked. Izumi nodded.

"Have you seen where Karate club takes place?" Izumi asked. I nodded. "It's on the other side of the building and you'll see where it says 'boxing club'."

The bell rung and we said our goodbyes. It's almost time for the volleyball game.

* * *

><p>Little did Azami know, she was being watched by a certain Arcobaleno. Reborn smirked. His plan was slowly going into place where Tsuna's family is coming together, but they don't know. So far, he found the Storm, Sun, and Rain Guardian. And there a couple of other members. Although Fujioka isn't qualified to be a Guardian, she has other purposes to Tsuna's Family. The Ninth is going to be so proud.<p>

* * *

><p>At the volleyball game in the gym, almost every student was there to watch. 'Maybe it's because of what happened yesterday,' I thought. I saw Kana laughing with her classmates.<p>

"OH! Fujioka-san! Over here!" I heard a very familiar loud yell. I glanced over to see that it's Sasagawa-san and he's motioning me to come over where he is. I shrugged. Might as well get to learn a couple of things about my very loud pupil. I walked over to Sasagawa-san.

"Hi," I said blandly looking at both Sasagawas.

"Hello! I'm Sasagawa Kyoko. I hear you're tutoring my brother. Thank you so much!" She said in a sweet voice. Was I hallucinating or do I see sparkles around her? Scratch that. Both Sasagawa have strange powers.

"Y-you're welcome. I'm Fujioka Azami," I introduced, still looking at both of them. Now that I take in their appearances, they both look **really** different. Sasagawa Ryohei having his white or silver hair, loud personality, and sporty demeanor is completely opposite from Sasagawa Kyoko (as far as I know). "Sasagawa- san, what are you having trouble with in science?"

"EVERYTHING!" He answered with a loud voice making everyone in the gym look at him. I flinch and Sasagawa-chan looks at me.

"Big Brother, do you mind keeping it down for now? I think Fujioka-senpai doesn't really like loud noises," Sasagawa Kyoko asked Sasagawa Ryohei. Sasagawa Ryohei glances at me and my very uncomfortable face.

"Okay," he said at a volume change where it wasn't that quiet, but it wasn't that loud.

"T-thanks. It's fine if both of you just call me Fujioka," I said.

"Then, if it's fine, you can call me Kyoko," Kyoko-san said with a sparkly smile.

"You can call me Ryohei!" He shouts, although it's not as loud. "Oh. The corners of your mouth are twitching."

"What! You're smiling Azami?" I (flinched) heard Kana yell and run super fast towards where I am.

"No. That's stupid! I don't smile," I firmly said as Kana is closely inspecting my face. Kana looks at both Kyoko-san and Ryohei-san.

"Alright, alright. Man, you two were almost lucky. Azami never smiles," Kana pouts and then walks back to her friends.

"Why?" Kyoko-san asks.

"I don't know," I lied. The doors to the gym suddenly open and there stood the magnificent hero (except he's all scrawny and wimpy and kinda dumb).

"Tsuna-kun, do your best!" Kyoko-san cheered. Ryohei-san just looks at him.

"Sasagawa-kun, are you okay? You didn't fall in love with Tsuna-san at first sight did you?" I asked. That last part was supposed to be in my head. Kyoko-san and Ryohei-san glanced at me.

"Huh? What did you say?" Ryohei asked me. Looks like he didn't hear that sentence.

"Nothing in particular. Look the match is starting," I said pointing towards the court.

* * *

><p>The match started, but everyone on Tsuna-san's team was doing poorly, and they after the first break, everyone was covered in injuries. Even, though the score was pretty bad, there was some hope that Tsuna-san's team will win in myself. Of course, I never revealed that to anyone else. I didn't want anyone to think I was crazy.<p>

However, after the break, something changed Tsuna looked much more confident. When the volleyball suddenly came to Tsuna, he jumped high. Like super high. Everyone was staring in absolute shock. "C-can he really jump this high?" I asked Ryohei-san.

"I-I have no idea," He answered. Damn. How did he not pass P.E.? The guy who was going to spike the ball hit it and it went directly to…oh… That's going to hurt.

"H-he blocked it with his organ!" Ryohei-san exclaimed.

"Sasagawa-kun, if you're going to learn science with me. The correct term would be penis," I corrected with an indifferent look on my face. Ryohei-san looked at me in a shocked manner. "This is the price of learning."

The volleyball hit the floor after Tsuna blocked it. Now everyone started to cheer. "I can't believe that he would sacrifice a man's most valuable part just to block a ball," Ryohei-san said. "Awesome! That's the proof of his strength!"

"Sasagawa-san, what did I just say? The correct term would be penis. Just be a man and say the scientific term," I scolded. This guy is 14. He must've learned at least some terms like the reproductive organs.

Then, after that, the tide has turned and Tsuna's team has gained momentum and won.

* * *

><p>After the volleyball game, I started to walk past the gates of Namimori Middle School. 'I really didn't expect that Tsuna would do that.' Then, I heard explosions coming from behind the school. What the hell? I ran towards the sound of explosions and saw Tsuna…in his underwear once more and this guy with silver hair holding bombs.<p>

"Tsuna, who is that guy? Why do you have a flame on your head? What is going on?" I asked. Then, the baby was right next to me. "It's you!"

"Ciaossu. Who haven't been properly introduced this morning. I'm Reborn. I'm Tsuna's tutor," Reborn informed me.

"Why is Tsuna in his boxers and fighting against the a guy who has dynamites?"I asked.

_"_Triple the bombs! Oh, shit!" The guy cursed as he dropped a couple of dynamite sticks, resulting in him dropping the dynamites. My god. I don't want to die here.

"Extinguish! Extinguish! Extinguish! Extinguish!" Tsuna yelled, while putting out all of the dynamite with his bare hand. The flame on his head went out and he seemed calmer now. "Ah, thank goodness."

The guy with dynamites bowed and said, "I didn't realize it! You are the one fit to become the boss. 10th, I'll follow you to until the end of this Earth! Ask whatever you want of me!"

"The one who losses becomes the winner's subordinate, that is this family's rule," Reborn explained walking to Tsuna. Tsuna looked to the left and saw me.

"F-Fujioka-san!" Tsuna explained. The guy who was bowing looked up and stared at me with an intimidating glare.

"10th, is this woman causing you problems?" He asked, looking at Tsuna.

"N-no, Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna answered. "G-Gokudera-kun this is Fujioka Azami."

I waved slowly at the boy who was about to kill me in seconds. He scoffed.

"Tsuna, from this conversation. Are you the boss of this 'mafia'?" I asked. Now things really had to be a nightmare.

"N-no! I don't want to be!" Tsuna shouted. I nodded slowly. Great. He's the boss of an underground deal. Fabulous. He was the last person I expected to be.

"I'll just go home now. See you later, Tsuna, weird dude with bombs, and Reborn-san," I said walking away.

"Hey, woman! GET BACK HERE!" Gokudera-san shouted as Tsuna was probably trying to calm him down. I sighed. I wish things went back to a normal routine before I meet Tsuna.

But at the same time I don't.

* * *

><p><strong>How was that everyone! I hope your enjoying the story. Please tell me if my OC is acting like a mary-sue and if any characters are acting OOC. Thank you for reading this story. I know, I mentioned Guardians a bit early but it's from Reborn's perspective and he's not going to tell anyone until the Ring Conflict. However, we see a tiny <strong>**scoop of Ryohei and Azami action next chapter. Only just a tiny bit though. Now I'm going to ask some questions and see if you can guess right:**

**Can you tell what Flame Azami is going to have for the future arc?**

**You will find not find out until the future arc. Thanks for the people who favorite and followed this story. Um. I need to ask you guys a couple of questions again. So, how do you like this story? I'm wondering if this story is going to get anywhere because you don't see a RyoheiXOC everyday. Either way I'm still going to continue this story no matter what. Adios my friends. -Unluckygenius15****  
><strong>

**Chapter 2: Tutoring is Difficult **


	4. Tutoring is Difficult!

**Chapter 2: Tutoring is Difficult**

**If you're curious where Azami, Kana, and Izumi eat lunch, it's actually at the back of the school.**

* * *

><p>'I improved!' I thought in my head as I leaving my house. 'I got at least 20 minutes of sleep!' I saw Tsuna walking in front of my house. "Good morning, Tsuna," I greeted as I walked quickly towards him.<p>

"Good morning, Fujioka-san," Tsuna greeted back. "Eh. The corners of your mouth are twitching."

"I'm resisting the urge to smile," I explained. Tsuna stared at me weirdly.

"W-why?" He asked.

"Because I got 20 minutes of sleep. Ever since I saw you in your boxers, I couldn't sleep because it scared me for life," I answered staring at him. Before he could say something to respond, this woman came up to us on her bike and threw a soda a Tsuna.

"Here. You can have this," She said and rode off on her bike. Tsuna tried to securely catch the drink, but dropped and it. All the juice spilt out of the can.

"Good job, Tsuna. You dropped a free drink, which was given to you by a pretty woman. Now, you wasted it. You'll become a great mafia boss," I said sarcastically, as Tsuna looked over the spilt contents. Then, a weird smoke rose from the drink and some crows fell to the ground. Why did the crows look…dead? Tsuna screamed. I flinched. "You know, I don't think you should drink that."

"I-I know that!" Tsuna screamed. I glared. We started to walk again. "W-why would she give me that drink?"

I shrugged and answered, "A grudge, maybe."

"HIE! W-why would she have a grudge on me?" Tsuna panicked.

"Maybe it was because of your 'mafia' stuff," I suggested.

"But I don't want to be apart of this!"

"Too bad. Fate has an unfortunate streak against people."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Azami. Hey, Azami. Hey, Azami," Kana kept repeating while I was eating my lunch. Why, Izumi? Why aren't you here?<p>

"What?" I asked after swallowing my food.

"Are you ready to tutor the Knucklehead?" She asked with a grin I want to punch off her face. I shrugged. "Yes or no?"

I shrugged once more, and the bell rung. I walked to class quickly without saying a word.

* * *

><p>It was after school faster than I thought. I looked at the plans I was gonna teach Ryohei-san. The solar system. Yes that would be simple enough for him to understand. I had at least an hour and thirty minutes, before it was 4, but I didn't know what to do before then. Might as well come a bit early. I saw Ryohei-san run out of the building to the club. I ran up to him, and Ryohei-san looks at me.<p>

"Sasagawa-san, I don't have anything to do before tutoring. So, would you mind if I come to your boxing practices?" I asked with a quirk of an eyebrow. He grinned.

"I EXTREMELY WON'T MIND! I'LL GET TO SHOW YOU THE EXTREMENESS OF BOXING!" He shouted really loudly. I groaned. Man, he was loud. Ryohei-san quickly grabbed my hand and started to run fast towards his club.

"S-Sasagawa-san, I can't keep up. I'll trip," I said, stumbling to catch myself…. He didn't hear me. He still kept running like his life depended on it. Once, we watched the club, I tried to catch my breath. "S-Sasagawa-san… I-I'm not t-that athletic…."

Ryohei-san looks at me and laughs and pats (hits) me on the back, making me almost fall to the ground. "Come on! There's no time wait! Come inside!"

I glared at him and I could practically feel veins popping out of my head. So much for tolerating him. I stood up straight and entered the door that lead to the (worst place of my life) boxing club. It seemed like what a normal boxing club room would look like: boxing ring and all. However, all the guys started to watch Ryohei-san and i at the doorway. Then, the whispers started.

"Is that Captain Sasagawa's girlfriend?" Ewwwwwwwww. Why would they think that?

"Nah. She's not that hot." Oh. I see how it is. (But it kinda is true)

"GUYS! THIS IS MY EXTREME TUTOR, FUJIOKA AZAMI!" Ryohei- san screamed/introduced. Ugh. I can already feel a headache coming. The boxing club members nodded and 'oh'ed with understanding. Now, I may not be the sharpest spork… I mean knife in the drawer, but I have a feeling that all of these people are catching 'stupidity'. "WE'RE GONNA SHOW HER HOW EXTREME THE BOXING CLUB IS!"

Oh fuck my life!

* * *

><p>About like two hours later of Ryohei-san screaming about everyone being 'extreme'. It was over. At least the first part was over. Now I have to go to the second stage where I have to tutor this guy. So we just walked to the closest coffee shop (which is actually near my house surprisingly. How come I didn't know about this before?) The coffee shop had that kind of air of comfort and where you can just relax… But unfortunately I'm not gonna feel that relaxed at all. I got a couple of papers out and proceeded to try and teach Ryohei-san.<p>

"So. Starting off. What do you know about science?" I asked. Ryohei-san closed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I EXTREMELY FORGOT EVERYTHING!" he yelled causing some people to look over our way. I face palmed. Oh boy. We have a _long_ way to go.

"Well, Sasagawa-san, do you know how the universe was created?" I asked. I don't think he knows….

"Nope."

"There's a theory about that and it's called the 'Big Bang' theory. The theory states that the universe is constantly expanding and the universe was created at a single moment about 1.3 billion years ago," I explained. My god. I sound so boring! Ryohei-san was just staring at me and it looks like he doesn't get. So, Plan B. "An extreme explosion created the whole place we're living in and it'll keep extremely getting larger."

"Ohhhh," He said and nodded.

"I recommend that you should take notes. It'll help," I advised.

"I didn't bring a pencil or paper." This proceeds to Plan C. I took out simple notes where hopefully his mind can understand it, but remember Azami: he's not a caveman, he's a person. A really loud, annoying person. "What helps you when you study for tests?"

"Well, I EXTREMELY TRAIN!" Training doesn't help, stupid… No. Knucklehead.

"From here on out, I will be calling you a 'knucklehead'." I declared suddenly.

"WHY? THEN, I'LL JUST CALL YOU SHIFTY-EYES!" Oh no he didn't. He didn't just insult my eyes (Azami, you insulted his intelligence. What were you expecting?)

"Don't call me 'shifty-eyes', knucklehead. It's not my fault that I don't fail science," I retorted.

"AT LEAST I GET EXTREME REST AND DON'T HAVE BAGS UNDER MY EYES!" Ryohei yelled. Lots of people in the coffee shop were just staring at our argument. I only taught him like part of one thing! Dang it!

* * *

><p>Well, eventually we got kicked out of the coffee shop. Like forever. I glared at him and vice versa. "I regret making this decision of tutoring you."<p>

"Me too!" Ryohei agreed as we both walked in the same direction.

"Knucklehead, you aren't tutoring me. I'm tutoring you," I corrected. Great. Now I feel like some sort of smart ass. The rest of the walk was in complete silence. None of us was looking at each other on the way to our homes. When I saw the outline of my house come up, and glanced at the idiot. "I'm sorry…"

"WHAT? I COULDN'T EXTREMELY HEAR YOU!" Ryohei yelled. That bitch! Mocking me and stuff.

"I said I was sorry. I'm not used to tutoring and I'm honestly not that smart," I glared at him.

"OK! I'M EXTREMELY SORRY TOO! ABOUT CALLING YOU SHIFTY-EYES!" He apologized loudly. I flinched.

"It's ok. That was actually the first someone actually called me 'shifty-eyes'. So no harm, no out… I mean foul," I corrected myself instantly. Stop. Messing. Up. Phrases.

"More tutoring tommorrow?" He asked. No shit, Sherlock. Of course.

"Yes. Same time. We'll figure out a place," I said walking to my house. "Later, Knucklehead."

"BYE SHIFTY-EYES!" Damn him!

* * *

><p>That night. I couldn't sleep because of Ryohei-san. He was so annoying and I get this really bad feeling if I keep tutoring him, something will happen to me. However, I couldn't tell if it was good or bad. I grunted and shut my eyes. I need to stay <em>far<em> away from him during school.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah. Young hatred love thingy. So I have my first review! Thanks to NeitherSaneNorInsane! Trust me. It's legit flames. Not one of those MoonSnow/whatever-you-changed-the-name-for-snow flame. Azami's kinda quiet right? I'm trying to aim for that because none of her snarky remarks so far have been heard. Please tell me if my character is acting like a mary sue or if I got Ryohei's character right? Ugh. I don't wanna butcher him!**

**I really like the first generation Vongola. Idk if it's because of Giotto and his super awesome eyes or Knuckle or Alaude or Lampo.**

**Question: Do you want me to add ****omakes after each chapter? Which Vongola Guardian do you like the most?  
><strong>

**That's all folks! Please review. Criticism is welcomed because it would help me so much when writing! Thank you all for reading my story!**

**Next Chapter: Giving Tutoring another Chance!**


	5. Giving Tutoring Another Chance

**Chapter 3: Giving Tutoring another Chance**

* * *

><p>"So, you're telling me that you have another tutor, whose actually not your tutor, but instead trying to kill you to bring back her lover, whom is a baby, back to Italy?" I asked Tsuna while staring at Reborn. Tsuna sighed and nodded. "Your friends have some serious issues."<p>

"They're not my friends!" Tsuna defended. I quirked an eyebrow.

"What about that guy who tried to blow you up a couple of days ago?" I asked.

"Um…Well… Goudera-kun is my friend, but…" Tsuna admitted sheepishly while scratching the back of his neck.

"But what? He keeps treating you like a mafia boss?" I said sarcastically while staring at him. Tsuna went silent. I face palmed.

"Speaking of which, how's tutoring?" Reborn cut in with a smirk on his face. I glared at him. Tutoring doesn't relate to the mafia! How on Earth did he make that connection?!

"Eh? Fujioka-san, you need tutoring?" Tsuna asked with surprised look on his face. I frowned deeply.

"No. I'm tutoring someone, but I don't want to talk about it," I glared looking away. Then, this girl walking on the steps came to us.

"Hello!" She greeted cheerfully looking more at Reborn than Tsuna and I.

"Ciaossu," Reborn greeted.

"It's that girl…" Tsuna said in disbelief.

"Who's she? When did you meet her?" I asked Tsuna.

"Ah! My name is Myuura Haru," Myuura introduced.

"I know. You followed us a lot when we're going to school," Reborn said. Tsuna and I glanced at each other. What the...? Is she stalking us? How come I haven't noticed this? Myuura suddenly started to have this dreamy look on her face and were those… sparkles?

"What is it today?" Reborn asked. She suddenly got super close to Reborn. Um. Please don't tell me that she fell in love with a baby.

"Um, will you be my friend?" Myuura asked shyly. Tsuna and I glanced at each other again.

"Did you noticed that she was following us?" I whispered in his ear. Tsuna shook his head.

"Sure," Reborn answered.

"HAHI!" She suddenly screamed and I flinched. Was everyone really this loud!? Myuura started to fall down.

"Hey!" Tsuna said attempting to try and catch the falling girl. Myuura suddenly did a backflip and landed on the ground…perfectly.

"She's more athletic than you," I pointed out.

"Everyone's more athletic than Tsuna," Reborn corrected.

"H-hey!" Tsuna shouted, very offended that we basically judged his athletic skills.

"I did it!" Myuura screamed in a very happy tone. "It might be a little fast, but can I squeeze you like this?"

"What the hell?" I muttered under my breath. This girl has some serious issues.

"Don't be so friendly with me," Reborn said as he was getting his chameleon and it transformed into a gun. Well, remind me to never mess with a baby.

"Huh?" Myuura stared, flabbergasted that the baby was holding a possibly real gun.

"I'm a hitman, you see," Reborn explained at the shocked girl.

"Hey, Reborn, don't say that in public-" Tsuna began to say, but got slapped by Myuura.

"Hey. What is your problem? You shouldn't be doing that to people," I said with a glare towards her. Myuura looked at me (and my incredibly beautiful face) and got a little scared.

"H-he's horrible! He's teaching that poor baby about the mafia!" Myuura defended. It doesn't seem like we'll be getting along too great in the future.

"How would you know that?" I asked her. "You don't even know his goddamn name."

"U-um," Myuura stuttered. This is like scolding a child, now I feel old. My frown softened.

"Anyways. Both of you should apologize to make things fair," I explained.

"E-eh? Why should I apologize? I didn't even do anything!" Tsuna said holding his own cheek

"I'm not apologizing either, not to a devilish man," Myuura said. D-devil? Isn't that taking things a bit too far? Then, I heard laughing. Annoying laughing.

"Lambo-san is here! Reborn, prepare yourself!" A kid wearing a cow suit on a rope came and pulled out… grenades! What is wrong with these kids! The kid suddenly fell face flat on the ground. He slowly got up. "Gotta…Stay…Calm…"

"Oh no! Are you okay, little boy?" Myuura asked running up to the kid. "Kyaa! He's kind of cute!"

"Tsuna, if that kid starts talking about the mafia, we should run. Like now," I whispered. He nodded. Reborn got on Tsuna's head and we start to run towards Namimori Middle School.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Azami. How was tutoring with that Knucklehead?" Kana asked boredly.<p>

"It sucked," I answered bluntly.

"Azami-chan, it couldn't have been that bad," Izumi says.

"We argued a lot and we got kicked out of a studying spot. Forever," I explained.

"Are you still gonna tutor him?" Kana asked. "I'll bet 1000 yen that you won't last for a week."

"Yeah. It's for extra credit. Hopefully a lot of extra credit," I hoped. The bell rung. "Pray for me guys."

* * *

><p>I walked towards Ryohei-san's boxing club and opened the door. "Hello. Captain Sasagawa's tutor," greeted a boy in boxing gear. "Captain Sasagawa's not here yet."<p>

"It's fine," I responded. It'll be awesome if he wasn't here at all.

"WHO'S READY FOR SOME EXTREME BOXING!" Ryohei-san yelled while entering the door. I sighed. So much for that theory.

* * *

><p>"I found a place where we can study," I say as Ryohei was putting away his boxing gear.<p>

"Oh! Where is it!" He asked.

"My house," I answered.

"Ok! Let's go!" Ryohei said as we walked out the door.

* * *

><p>While we were walking towards my home, Ryohei kept on talking about how 'extreme' something was and I was just nodding to everything he said. I wasn't listening just praying. When we got to the front porch, the door creepily opened with my mother on the other side of the door frame.<p>

"Hello, Azami! Dinner's almost ready and…who's this?" My mother asked with a strained smile. Before Ryohei could open his mouth, I stepped in.

"This is Sasagawa Ryohei. I'm tutoring him for extra credit," I explained briefly.

"Ah! Ok! Please come in! Azami, your father won't be home until 10, so it'll be **just us**," My mother informed as putting emphasis on 'just us' scared me.

"Your mother's extremely nice," Ryohei said.

"Just wait for it, Knucklehead," I said gulping down a large amount of saliva.

"What?"

"Nothing…" I answered as I pulled out my books and started to tutor Ryohei. My mother walked in and sat across from us holding two cups of tea.

"Do you kids want tea?" She asked. And so it begins.

"Yes please," I answered grabbing a cup of tea from my mother and sipping it.

"No," Ryohei answered and I nudged him. He glanced at me while I mouthed the words 'No thank you.' "No, thank you?" It sounded more of a statement than a question, so it didn't sound too suspicious. My mother nodded and walked to the kitchen. "What was that extremely for?"

"My mother will kill you if you aren't perfect. She has a thing against boys in general," I explained. "I got bullied once by a guy and when I told my mother, I never saw him again."

"Is he just avoiding you?" Ryohei asked. I shook my head.

"I never saw him and his parents EVER again in Namimori," I answered. Ryohei gulped. "Don't worry. If you follow my instructions, everything will go well."

My mother walked in the room and sat across from us. "So, Sasagawa, what do you want to be when you grow up?" I pointed at a word in the science book and Ryohei looked at the word.

"A doctor."

"What kind of doctor?" I pointed at another word.

"A surgeon."

"Grade Point Average?" I held a four right besides him.

"4.0."

"Acceptable. What do you like to do for a hobby?"

"Box- Community service." My mother nodded.

"Do you have a history with drugs, any STDs?"

"No."

"Any siblings?"

"Yes."

"What's the gender?"

"A girl."

"Any referrals?"

"No."

* * *

><p>"Alright. That's everything I wanted to ask. Thank you for your time," My mother said and left. I sighed. Glad that's over. She asked him like 50 questions.<p>

"Sorry about my mom," I said to Ryohei.

"That's extremely ok!" Ryohei said and we went back to studying. I think I can tolerate him now.

* * *

><p><strong>EXTRA ENDING:<strong>

Ryohei left and my mother and I were eating dinner. "That Sasagawa boy is nice. I approve of him." My mother said.

"Approve him of what?" I asked and sipped my water.

"To be your boyfriend," My mother answered, which made me spit out the water all over the food and faint. "I was just stating my opinion…."

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone. Thanks for reading my story. Please tell me if anyone is OOC or if my OC is starting to act like a mary-sue. 4 reviews now! Yay!<strong>

**Hitsugaya Hibari Nico Robin- I never noticed that she looked kinda like L. Lol. Hibari is my favorite guardian too. Thank you for reviewing.**

**NeitherSaneNorInsane- Her relationship with Ryohei in this chapter wasn't too I hate you, but I'll try and make you live so that I can hate you even more.**

**Please review or don't if that makes you comfortable.**

**Question of the day: If you can reincarnate as anyone in the KHR series, who would it be?**

**For me, I would want to reincarnate as Giotto. Idk why. But still.**

**Next Chapter: Meeting Tsuna's Weirdo Friends**


	6. Meeting Tsuna's Weirdo Friends

**Chapter 4: Meeting Tsuna's Weirdo Friends**

* * *

><p>"Ah! I can't believe it! I messed things up with Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna ranted as he grabbed his hair. When we were walking, all he kept talking about was how he messed up with Kyoko.<p>

"Um. How exactly did you mess up with your precious 'Kyoko-chan?'" I asked.

"That Haru girl from the other day gave me a bento when walking over here and Kyoko-chan saw it!" Tsuna complained.

"Stop acting like a teenage girl. I'm sure Kyoko-san was probably jealous and will be making you an even bigger bento to show her love towards you," I hypothesized. Tsuna began thinking about it and started to drool.

"Y-you really think so?" He asked with that creepy look on his face.

"I guess. Tsuna, stop making that perverted look on your face. It looks like you want to molest some kid or something," I said jokingly. Tsuna stopped making that face of his and looked at me with a terrified look on his face.

"H-HIE!" Tsuna screeched. I glared at him.

"Shut up, Tsuna. I was just kidding," I informed. He looked at me with disbelief. "Is it okay if I hang out with your friends today? I wanna meet them. Especially that guy who blew you up a couple of days ago."

He nodded, "Yeah. We hang out on the roof."

"It's a date then," I said sarcastically.

"W-what!?" Tsuna yelled.

"I'm joking," I informed him. He had this look of relief on his face. We were reaching the school. "See you then, Tsuna."

* * *

><p>"I just wanted to tell both of you that I'm gonna hang out on the roof today," I said to Kana and Izumi in the hallways.<p>

"What!?" Kana said with disbelief in her face. "You traitor! I thought it was just us!"

"K-Kana-chan, Azami-chan can hang out wherever she wants to," Izumi said. Kana glared at the both of us.

"Both of you are traitors," Kana said huffing and walking away.

"See you tomorrow, Azami-chan," Izumi waved and ran to catch up with Kana. I was heading towards the stairway and saw Tsuna and his friends talking with each other. Tsuna glanced at me and then looked at me to wave. The two other boys that were with Tsuna was that guy who tried to blow up Tsuna and that guy who played volleyball with Tsuna.

"Fujioka-san, you made it!" Tsuna said. The guy who tried to blow up Tsuna had a glare that was towards me. The other guy who played volleyball with Tsuna had this smile that would probably last 24/7 towards me.

"Yeah. I made it," I repeated, cautiously looking at the glaring boy who could possibly kill me within seconds. Then, we started to go to climb up the stairs and sat down when we reached the middle of the roof.

"Guys, this is Fujioka Azami, a second year," Tsuna introduced and I waved awkwardly.

"Ahahaha! Nice to meet you, Fujioka-senpai! I'm Yamamoto Takeshi!" Yamamoto cheerfully introduced. I looked at the glaring guy and he looked away with a frown on his face. That certainly reminds me of me in a way.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Tch. Like I'll ever tell you, woman," He said disrespectfully.

"Fine. Old man," I muttered the last part under my breath. Old man looked at me with a scowl on his face.

"What was that!?" He asked shouting, getting up and reaching for something in his pocket. Yamamoto laughed.

"You sure are funny, Fujioka-senpai," Yamamoto said, who clearly heard the last part of my sentence.

"G-Gokudera-kun, Fujioka-san, let's eat our lunch in peace. Ok?" Tsuna said looking at both of us like we were children.

"I-I'm sorry, Tenth. I didn't know what came over me," Gokudera said while bowing to Tsuna.

"So, he's the lovesick puppy you were talking about," I thought aloud. Bad idea. Gokudera got up quickly.

"F-Fujioka-san!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"What the hell did you just call me?" Gokudera asked once again reaching for something in his pocket. Yamamoto started to laugh.

"This is all so funny!" Yamamoto said. Does he take everything as a joke?

"I didn't call you anything. Tsuna and I were talking about you one day," I explained. Gokudera sat down and started to bow to Tsuna again.

"T-tenth! I'm glad you brag about me about being you're right hand man," Gokudera worshipped. We weren't even talking about that. We were talking about how weird and clingy you are.

"Er. You're welcome, Gokudera-kun," Tsuna thanked looking at me. I shrug. Well, after that ordeal, we started to eat our bentos. Gokudera yawned and after that Yamamoto yawned and after that I yawned. "Why were you both yawning?"

"Both of them were imitating me," Gokudera accused.

"I wasn't imitating you. I was just bored so it came out," Yamamoto clarified. (That's what she said.)

"Yawning is contagious, Gokudera-san. Maybe Tsuna will yawn next because of how awesome you are at yawning," I said sarcastically. Gokudera looked at Tsuna. Tsuna looked at me.

"Both of you didn't give a warning. Both of you are ten years too early to be yawning in front of the Tenth!" Gokudera declared and pulled out dynamites instantly lighting them up. What the? Don't you need fire to start it up?

"It's just a yawn," Yamamoto said. Gokudera growled.

"If both of you ever yawn in front of the Tenth, I'll stuff both of these in your mouths!" Gokudera threatened holding his two sticks of dynamites.

"Again with the fireworks," Yamamoto said. Those are definitely not fireworks, Yamamoto.

"These aren't fireworks!" Gokudera said.

"There, there. You're both doing it again," Tsuna said.

"But he's being cocky," Gokudera said.

"And you aren't?" I asked and he glared at me.

"You don't always have to put the blame on me," Yamamoto said.

"I'm the Tenth's right hand man! Both of you are like something at the bottom of his shoe," Gokudera insulted.

"I think you fit more like his dick rather than a right hand man," I glared. Gokudera growled.

"Don't insult the Tenth or his right hand man, woman!" He shouted.

"All three of you stop it!" Tsuna said.

"If the Tenth says so," Gokudera said extinguishing his dynamites and leaned against the fence, "but it really is boring around here. Isn't there something interesting we could do?"

"There is," A familiar bay voice said. Tsuna looked at Reborn.

"Huh, Reborn? Ouch!" Tsuna screeched as he was being pelted by spiked balls.

"That baby keeps startling me," I muttered. And there was the dev- I mean hitman himself standing next to Tsuna in his spiky sea urchin glory.

"A big surprise with a big chestnut," Gokudera muttered.

"It's a sea urchin," Reborn corrected and looked at me. "These spikes are actually poisonous and can make a person go to heaven in 30 seconds."

As if on cue, Tsuna fainted and Reborn took out a stopwatch. "Exactly 30 seconds."

Gokudera ran up to Tsuna and started to shake him like crazy "Tenth! Tenth!"

"That's going to do absolutely nothing. We need to get him to the hospital," I muttered rubbing my chin in thought.

"It's okay. He'll wake up in thirty minutes," Reborn assured us. I sighed in relief, however there was something about this that doesn't seem right. "I know a place where you rest Tsuna."

I looked at the baby. There was definitely something wrong.

* * *

><p>When we arrived to the place, it was a reception room. A very familiar reception room. However, I couldn't put my finger on whose reception room this was. Then, it hit me. This wasn't any ordinary reception room. This was Hibari Kyoya, head of the disciplinary committee's office.<p>

"Guys we shouldn't go in here," I said. Both of them looked at me.

"Why should we listen to you?" Gokudera asked.

"This is Hibari Kyoya's office," I informed. Kana's been in here once for crowding and that didn't end too well. Yamamoto's eyes widened at the name.

"So?" Gokudera asked.

"You'll get your asses beaten before you can pull out your fireworks," I answered. Gokudera glared.

"It doesn't matter, as long as the Tenth gets better," Gokudera said.

"Yeah, ten minutes isn't too long," Yamamoto agreed. And the three of them went inside the office.

"Have you made your decision yet?" Reborn asked.

"I told you I'm not joining something dangerous," I said walking away from the office.

"Or are you just scared of having something different?" Reborn asked. I looked at him.

"I'm not scared of anything," I say after a few moments and walked away.

"I won't take 'no' for an answer. You'll join eventually," Reborn says. I stopped walking.

"What makes you so confident, kid?" I asked not turning back. I can feel the smirk behind me grow.

"You'll see," Reborn says. Then, Hibari Kyoya walks past me and I could feel my whole body freeze up. Tsuna. Was the first thing that popped up in my head. I needed to do something. But what?

"H-Hibari-san!" I called out. He turned to me.

"What do you want, herbivore?" Hibari asked.

"There's a gambling ring around the school. K-Kana's leading the whole thing. They're crowding," I added for a good effect. It wasn't a total lie. Kana gambled a bunch, but it only took place after school. Hibari looked at me and started to walk away from the office to check out the crowding. I sighed when he left the halls. "I'm so gonna die."

"You just saved the family," Reborn said. "But he's not gonna take very long to take everyone out. Maybe about 3 minutes at best. What are you gonna do now?"

"First, I saved Tsuna, not the family. Second, I did the best I can to stall. Third, I have to wait for Hibari-san's move after he beats up Kana," I said my plan. He smirked.

"You're a good strategist," Reborn said. I shook my head.

"I'm just trying to get Tsuna out alive," I said. "Without my involvement."

"Here he comes," Reborn says. Hibari was holding Kana by the scruff and looks at me.

"Why? We had a deal," Kana groans in pain. Hibari looks at me and glares.

"I'm not apart of anything," I say raising my hands up innocently. Hibari walks to the office and opens it. I did the best I can Tsuna. Hopefully, you'll live.

"You should go outside at the side of the office," Reborn says.

"Why?" I asked.

"You'll see," He says and disappears?

"What the hell? Him and his mysterious baby ways. I'll never understand kids," I grumbled and proceeded to go out of the building and walked to the side of the office. I heard yelling and something about a 'Dying Will'. Tsuna's ok. I thought and waited. I saw Hibari carrying an unconscious Gokudera and Yamamoto outside the window. Wait what? Hibari's sense of discipline is very corrupt. I noted this. I heard Tsuna yell and Hibari dropped both of them, but Tsuna caught them. Then this large explosion happens and I see Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto falling.

Oh crap. Oh crap. What do I do? But then Reborn caught them and dumped them in the Namimori pool. I ran over towards the gate and opened it.

"Are you guys alright?" I asked as all three of them popped out of the water and reached the side of the pool. Tsuna started to cough and nodded.

* * *

><p>"What? You made us run into him on purpose?" Tsuna asked Reborn.<p>

"It was a dangerous gamble," Reborn shrugged.

"Hibari-san could've killed them," I said to Reborn.

"But he didn't," Reborn said. I shook my head.

"Dang, to be beaten by that guy," Gokudera cursed.

"What have you done, Reborn?" Tsuna asked clutching his hair.

"Don't worry, Tenth. I'll beat him to a pulp next time," Gokudera reassured Tsuna. I shook my head once more.

Man, all of them are idiots, but I'm glad I met them.

"Fujioka-senpai, the corners of your mouth are twitching," Yamamoto laughed and pointed it out. I frowned.

"Shut up," I said glaring at all three of them, but Tsuna and Yamamoto just laughed. "This isn't funny."

* * *

><p>'The family is growing stronger.' Reborn mused as he saw the scene in front of them.<p>

_'I don't want to be involved in something dangerous.'_

_'I'm not scared of anything.'_

Reborn thought of the conversation earlier. What Fujioka said had contradicted each other. The fist thing she said made it seem like she was scared of something, but then said that she wasn't scared of anything. Then it hit Reborn.

'So that's why she doesn't want to join: to be normal and...'

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun! What other thing could Fujioka be scared of!? Find out in some random chapter where I decide to include it! Oh Reborn, you sneaky, intelligent, hot-in-adult-form you. Please tell me if I made my OC like a mary sue and if the KHR characters are too OOC. Thank you for reading.<strong>

**Question of the day: What would your box animal be?**

**To be honest I would like to have bees because you ****can use them as ammo for a gun or slingshot and sick them out on someone you hate. :)**

**Next Chapter : Exploding Chinese Baby Humans**


	7. Exploding Chinese Baby Humans

**Chapter 5: Exploding Chinese Baby Humans**

* * *

><p>"What's wrong, Tsuna? You look sad," I pointed out, noticing the frown on his face. He sighed.<p>

"Reborn took my breakfast," Tsuna complained while he held his stomach.

"That sucks," I said. "But that's life for you."

"That's exactly what he told me too," Tsuna said frowning. "If I could've been anything special, I'd rather be a psychic rather than a mafioso. Then, I could teleport to school in seconds."

"If you were a psychic, then we wouldn't walk to school together," I countered. Tsuna laughed, but his stomach growled. "Man, you must be really hungry." Tsuna nodded. Then, very conveniently, we saw a street vendor that said 'Chinese Snacks'. "What a coincidence. I'll buy you something, Tsuna."

"N-no, Fujioka-san. I'm fine," Tsuna lied, while his stomach growled.

"I'm your senpai, if you forgotten, and I'm gonna buy breakfast for you, even if I shove it down your throat," I said bluntly. Man, I'm acting like my mother. Tsuna had this very scared look on his face. I walked up to the owner of the vendor. "Excuse me, sir. How much for one of these dumplings?"

"100 yen," He responded. I looked through my wallet and handed him the 100 yen. He gave me the dumpling in return.

"Thank you," I said and walked up to Tsuna and handed him the dumpling. He took a bite out of the dumpling.

"This is so good! Thank you, Fujioka-san!" Tsuna thanked.

"No problem," I shrugged. We, then, heard barking and saw a little dog barking at Tsuna. He chuckled.

"I'll never give it to you. This is my breakfast, after all," Tsuna mocked the dog.

"Tsuna, I think the hunger might be getting to you," I said raising an eyebrow at Tsuna. He looked at me.

"Why?" He asked.

"You're talking to a dog. _A dog_," I put emphasis on dog. Tsuna blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. Then, another dog came, except the dog was big and scary and he opened the gate. Fuck. **  
><strong>

"AHHHH!" Tsuna screamed.

"You just had to mock the dog, huh?" I said with a glare towards Tsuna. Then, this kid jumped in front of the dog.

"Kid! That dog is dangerous! Run away!" Tsuna said as the kid did some sort of kung fu and blew the dog away. "A-amazing. How did that happen?"

The kid started to glare at Tsuna and ran away. "That was cool," I said. Tsuna nodded.

"AH! We're gonna be late if we keep standing here!" Tsuna exclaimed and we both ran towards Namimori School.

* * *

><p>I had to run in the hallways in order to reach my class. I opened the door and everyone stared at me while I was breathing heavily from running.<p>

"Oh, Fujioka-san, so glad that you took your time to get here," Mr. Kato said sarcastically. Kids around my class giggled a bit. I frowned deeply, as I walked to my seat in class. "Now, class it's time that we take our chapter test right now."

What? T-there was a test today? I groaned silently to myself. This is really not my day. "However, since most kids in my other classes failed this one. It's gonna be a partner test," Mr. Kato said. The class cheered. "But, I'm picking the partners." The class groaned.

"Matsudaira-san is working with Murayama-san," Mr. Kato listed the partner names. "…and Sasagawa-san is working with Fujioka-san."

Damn it. Ryohei ran up to me. "WHAT AN EXTREME COINCIDENCE I'M WORKING WITH MY EXTREME TUTOR!"

I covered my ears and the whole class was just staring at Ryohei as he ran over towards my desk. "Sasagawa-san, this is a test. Please be quiet," Mr. Kato said as he was passing out the papers. Ryohei was grinning like an idiot, while I frowned. When we got our papers, he kept asking me the same question over and over.

"Fujioka-san, do you know the extreme answer to this one?" He whispered. I kept saying the same answer over and over.

"No, Sasagawa-san. I didn't even study, but we'll try our best," I said. And by we, I mean I as in myself. We're so gonna flunk this test.

* * *

><p>I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. Ryohei stared me and he grinned.<p>

"Don't extremely worry, Fujioka-san! I'm extremely sure we passed the test!" Ryohei attempting to try and cheer me up. My frown worsened and I shrugged.

"Maybe," I said glaring at nothing in particular. The bell rung initiating lunch. "I'm gonna teach you about the digestive system today. Be ready."

He saluted me, "OF COURSE! I'M ALWAYS EXTREMELY READY!"

I rolled my eyes. I beg to differ.

* * *

><p>I walked to the roof only to have a child thrown at me. "What in the world?" I asked staring the child that I recognized from this morning. The child had these marks on his forehead and changed when I took a closer look at it.<p>

"F-Fujioka-san! Let go of the child! Now!" Tsuna commanded. I looked at him oddly.

"Uh. Sure," I said throwing the child right back to him.

"Don't give it to me!" Tsuna yelled as he threw it to Yamamoto.

"Yo, Tsuna. We've got repair work duty today," Yamamoto said as he was walking towards us.

"Y-Yamamoto!" Tsuna exclaimed. Yamamoto looked up and saw the child falling towards him. He suddenly had become serious and caught the child.

"Catcher! Back home!" Yamamoto yelled as he threw the child to Tsuna. He thinks everything is baseball, doesn't he?

"AHHHH!" Tsuna screamed as the child was heading towards him and Kyoko.

"You need to save everyone," Reborn says and brings out a pistol and shoots at Tsuna.

"What the hell?" I said while looking at Reborn. Why is he shooting at Tsuna? The bullet went straight into Tsuna and then suddenly there was a flame on his forehead and next he was only wearing boxers. Is Reborn the cause of all this? Of course he is. That baby is the cause of everything.

"Reborn! I'll save everyone with my dying will!" Tsuna yelled while catching the child and throwing him up in the air. The child, then, exploded in the air.

"I'll never underestimate children again," I swore to myself.

"Tenth," Gokudera said.

"What was that?" Kyoko asked.

"What happening?" Yamamoto asked. The child fell from the sky and landed in Tsuna's arms.

"It somehow worked," Tsuna sighed in relief. "Geez, I ripped up another one. Who is this?"

Tsuna put on his uniform and looked at the picture.

"What a scary man," Kyoko pointed out.

"That is you," The child said. I stared at the picture and then Tsuna. The only resemblance between the two I can see is the hair. "I-pin will defeat!"

"Huh?" Tsuna said in confusion. "This is obviously a different man!"

"I don't know, Tsuna. I can see the hair resemblance between you and the man in the picture," I said. Tsuna looked at me in disbelief. Reborn, then, placed a pair of glasses on I-pin (assuming that's his name). I-pin looked back and forth at the picture and at Tsuna and he looked down.

"I-pin wrong…" I-pin said.

"It seems that he has really bad eyes," Reborn said.

"Did you wrongly try to attack the Tenth, you bastard? I won't forgive you!" Gokudera threatened holding a fist up at I-pin.

"Gokudera-san, that would be child abuse. You'll get arrested for that," I informed him. He glared at me.

"As long as I get my revenge for the Tenth!" Gokudera yelled.

"What? You just made a mistake on your errand. It happens all the time," Yamamoto says, obviously oblivious to what's going on.

"A kid's errand, huh?" Tsuna said and started to laugh as well as Kyoko and Yamamoto.

"I don't see what's funny about this," I say to Gokudera and he just glares at me.

* * *

><p>"Do you play chess?" Reborn asked, suddenly surprising me while I was walking to the boxing club. I raised an eyebrow.<p>

"No," I said cautiously.

"Shogi?" He asked. Why was he asking me this?

"I don't do strategy games," I answer. "That means I'm not qualified for mafia or anything of it."

"No. You could be a natural-born strategist or planner, even if you don't play these games," Reborn says and takes something white out of his fedora. It was a small, white piece that had a sphere on top. "What is this?"

"It's a small piece," I pointed out.

"Does it have any importance?" He asked. Why are you asking me this?

"It depends on the person. Normally, one would think that something small or in tiny quantities would be weak, but instead they can be a real game changer or strong," I said. Reborn threw the piece at me.

"Keep it. I'll give you another one tomorrow," Reborn says and disappears. What a weird baby. I walked ahead to the boxing club. One thought however lingered in the back of my mind. Just what is he planning?

* * *

><p>'Fujioka Azami: HatesTolerates Sun Guardian, Possibly has strategic ability (I will teach her chess), puts specific people before her first (doesn't make it obvious), wants to be normal theory has been debunked, insomniac, procrastinator, cannot fight (someone will teach her how to defend herself), hates loud noises, and thinks that the weak can be strong (Pffttt. Ha.)' Reborn finished writing in his notes. She is very…different, but so is the rest of Tsuna's subordinates. He just has to figure out what kind of fighting style Fujioka Azami will have and then he'll be good to go. The Tenth Generation will soon take the Vongola by storm as long as everything goes according to plan.

'Fujioka Azami puts specific people in front of herself. How interesting.' Reborn thought.

* * *

><p><strong>I kinda changed Azami's role a bit. Er. I hope it's not noticeable. Thanks for reading this story. Please tell me if anyone is too OOC or if my OC is a mary-sue.<strong>

**pokemondemon369- I'm sorry for that really anti-climatic seeming cliffhanger and know you know the somewhat rest.**

**NeitherSaneNorInsane- Lol. I'm a somewhat lazy person too. I'm glad you were the first review to the story. Thank you so much.**

**I can't wait for the next chapter where Tsuna and Ryohei meet. It's just so weird that an extreme dude is related to a sparkly girl.**

**Question of the day: What is your favorite KHR arc?**

**Mine was the Shimon arc because of Tsuna badassness and Enma, besides the fact where he got all creepy when he wanted to kill Tsuna, and Ryohei somewhat badassness.**

**Next Chapter: Night Terrors and Incredible Sleepy Time.**


	8. Night Terrors

**Chapter 6: Night Terrors and Incredible Sleepy Time**

* * *

><p><em>What happened yesterday flashback:<em>

_I was watching this guy apart of the karate team beat the shit out of one of the guys in the boxing club. The guy in the boxing club collapsed. 'Ouch. That's gotta hurt,' I thought watching the boxer guy._ _The karate captain just laughed while lounging in the corner of the ring._

_"What an arrogant prick," I said to the boxing club members. They laughed a bit._

_"Huh? What did you just say?" The karate captain asked._

_"What an arrogant prick. That comment was directed towards you," I informed. Man, I'm on fire today._

_"You have such a nerve for a little girl," He sneered. What the fuck did he just say? Oh hell no. But I have to stay calm and snarky.__ I'll make his life miserable later._

_"Oh no, guys. That guy is harassing me, a little girl. Let's call the cops," I said.__  
><em>

_"Why you! Little girl, you're fighting with me next!" The karate captain snarled, but came bursting through the door was our hero: Sasagawa Ryohei. (Vomits in corner for actually narrating that.)_

_"No! You're next fight is with me! Leader of the boxing club, Sasagawa Ryohei! My motto is 'Extreme'!" Ryohei yelled._

_"Ah. I've been waiting for you, Sasagawa! You need to teach that brat over there some manners," The karate club leader said. Ryohei suddenly had this confused look on his face while he looked at me. I shrugged. "Someone, go get a stretcher ready."_

_"We might need it for that karate kid guy," I whispered to one of the boxing club members. Then, the Karate club leader and Ryohei started to box/fight/whatever-synonym-for-fighting. However, as expected, Ryohei won seeing as how he beat the crap out of the karate club leader._

_"UGH! AREN'T THERE ANYMORE EXTREME GUYS OUT THERE!?" He yelled, my eye twitched._

_"Shut up, Sasagawa," I gritted out of my teeth, not noticing the left out honorific._

_"Eh? Fujioka-san, you just said Captain Sasagawa's name without an honorific! Does that mean he's your friend?" One of the boxers asked. I froze. What? Ah crap._

_"It was a slip up. I only tolerate him," I answered._

* * *

><p><em>"Hey, Fujioka-san," Ryohei came up to me.<em>

_"What is it?" I asked._

_"YOU EXTREMELY SAID MY NAME WITHOUT AN HONORIFIC DOES THAT MEAN YOU'RE MY FRIEND!" He yelled. I smiled. Wait what? I DO NOT FUCKING SMILE._

_"Of course, Sasagawa," I said it cheerfully. Oh. Hell. No._

"No," I said seriously, while I suddenly shot out of bed and started to dart my eyes around the room. "Oh thank god that was just a dream."

I looked at my clock and it said 9:15. Drat. Only got 5 minutes of sleep. "I don't think I'll sleep for the rest of tonight." I ran a hand through my hair due to frustration and stayed up to 8 doing absolutely nothing.

* * *

><p>I yawned while I was eating breakfast. That was the least amount of sleep I have ever gotten in my life.<p>

"…mi….to…ool….day…" I heard bits and pieces of a familiar voice. "Azami."

"Huh?" I asked drowsily while poking at my cereal.

"Did you hear me?" My mother asked softly.

"Yeah," I muttered not really paying attention.

"What did I say?" She asked.

"Something about the day with tools," I guessed. She shook her head.

"I don't think you should go to school today. You look absolutely drained," My mother pointed out.

"Don't," I yawned, "worry."

"Just call me if you get really tired, ok?" She asked. I nodded dimly.

* * *

><p>I felt like a zombie when I walked out that door.<p>

"…ioka-san…ut!" A voice shouted as I walked into a wall.

"Fuck, when did this wall get here?" I muttered curiously, squinting at the wall in front of me.

"Gyahahaha! What a stupid lady!" Yelled a kid's voice. I did not want to deal with this early in the fucking morning. I picked up a rock and threw it at the kid or at least I thought.

"Ow! What the hell was that for woman!?" Yelled another strangely familiar very angry voice.

"F-Fujioka-san! Gokudera-kun! Are you okay!" Yelled a high pitch voice. A man? Maybe a woman?

"I think Fujioka-senpai is tired!" Another voice appeared and laughed. Man, where do all of these voices keep coming from?

"Have to," I said while yawning, "go to school."

I dragged my feet, but then everything started to turn black.

* * *

><p>"F-Fujioka-san!" Tsuna yelled, while watching Fujioka falling towards the ground.<p>

"Tch. The woman deserved it," Gokudera said while clutching his eye.

"She must be really tired," Yamamoto pointed out. Tsuna carefully approached Fujioka and saw that she was sleeping.

"We should get Fujioka to her house," Tsuna said, but then he realized that he didn't know where Fujioka lived. "But… Where does she live?"

"You should really pay attention to your subordinates, Tsuna," Reborn said popping out of the shadows.

"R-Reborn!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Gyahahaha! The Great Lambo-san has found you! Prepare yourself!" Lambo yelled as he got his guns ready.

"Sawada's mom made this," Reborn said throwing a cake up to Lambo.

"Lambo-san loves shortcake!" Lambo exclaims while eating the cake.

"It has a bomb in it, though," Reborn states casually while taking out a pin.

"A grenade's pin?" Tsuna asks, while Lambo sticks out his tongue showing the said grenade. Then, it explodes sending Lambo into the sky screaming in pain and in fear. "He has no mercy."

"It's fine. He's just annoying," Gokudera said bluntly. Then Tsuna screamed. "W-what's wrong, Tenth?"

"I forgot I had a promise with Kyoko-chan! No matter how fast I get to Namimori, I'll still be late!" Tsuna complained.

"You never know until you try," Reborn said getting his chameleon. "Get to school with your dying will."

"Wait a sec!" Tsuna screamed, but then got shot.

"It's dying will time!" Reborn exclaimed.

"Reborn! I'll go to school with my Dying Will!" Tsuna declared while running to Namimori.

"When he's only wearing his underwear, he's pretty awesome," Yamamoto said.

"The Tenth forgot his bag. I'll carry it for him," Gokudera says suddenly. "You should get the dead weight over there."

Yamamoto sees where Gokudera was pointing at. "Yeah. I'll get Fujioka-senapi."

Yamamoto picks up Fujioka and puts her over his shoulder much like a bag.

"Wait, Reborn. Can you really hit him with a dying will bullet just for that?" Gokudera asked.

"You'll understand soon," Reborn said while staring off into the distance.

* * *

><p>I woke up, still a bit tired, but not as much before, I was in a different place. I was in the nurses' office laying on one of the recovery beds. 'How did I get here?'<p>

"Ciaossu," greeted a baby voice that startled me.

"What the…Oh, it's you. What do you want?" I asked glaring at the baby.

"Tsuna met Ryohei," Reborn informed me. I feel bad for Tsuna.

"Is he confused that one like Sasagawa-kun is related to Kyoko-san?" I asked.

"Very," He answered.

"You couldn't have possibly came here to tell me that, right?" I asked with a raise of an eyebrow.

"You're catching on quick," Reborn said taking out another white piece from his fedora. From my perspective, it looked like a bulky piece. "What is this?"

"It's another white piece. Except, it looks wider that the other one you gave me," I answer.

"What does it represent?"

"It looks like a good fort for protection. Bulky and all," I also answer. He tosses the piece to me. "Another one tomorrow?"

"Yeah. What else did you expect?" Reborn mocked. Why that little… "So, are you gonna join Tsuna's family?"

"No. Aren't gonna accept the fact the I will never be involved with the mafia?" I retorted and Reborn smirked.

"You've already been involved with the mafia," Reborn said and disappeared. Does he always do this to? Leave people in lots of confusion. Yeah. Best hitman baby ever. The bell rung. Is it lunch? Did school start? I walked out of the nurses' office and saw a bunch of people outside. Yeah, it's lunch. I headed towards the roof and saw Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto.

Tsuna looked like he was freaking out, Gokudera was trying to calm him down, and Yamamoto was laughing. "What did I miss?" I asked walking up to them.

"Kyoko-chan…Big Brother… Boxing match after school!" Tsuna explained in a very childish way.

"You didn't expect that at all," I guessed and he nodded.

"Don't worry, Tenth! You can beat the crap of that Sasagawa Ryohei!" Gokudera cheered and I scoffed.

"The chances Tsuna has for beating that Knucklehead are slim to none," I informed.

"What was that? Don't doubt the Tenth!" Gokudera yelled and I flinched. I yawned.

"Do you know Sasagawa Ryohei, Fujioka-san?" Tsuna asked me.

"Yeah. He's the guy that I tutor," I said.

"HIEE! Really!?" Tsuna asked. I covered my ears.

"Yeah. But he's really stupid. Good luck on your boxing match, Tsuna. You're gonna need it," I said and the bell rung. "Later."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Tsuna," I said running up to him. Tsuna was kind of shaking like a leaf. "Are you okay?"<p>

"Kind of," He answered.

"You'll be fine. He won't beat you up that badly," I reassured him.

"Y-you're not helping, Fujioka-san," Tsuna said. I yawned. We walked to the front of the boxing club entrance. "I don't think I'll be able to do this. I can't box."

"Don't worry, Tsuna. You'll be fine," I told him again. The door opened. Guess who opened it.

"I've been waiting for you Sawada! Oh! Hello, Fujioka!" Ryohei greeted us, but pulled Tsuna in the room. What? No honorific? Why?

"Hey, um. It's just that I can't-" Tsuna began to say, but was interrupted by a whistle. We both looked to see a pink haired woman, Myuura, and Yamamoto.

"We've been waiting, Tsuna," Yamamoto said.

"Everyone's here!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"I wanted to see Tsuna-san win, so I came here at mach speed after school!" Myuura said with cheer.

"I-pin is here too!" he said.

"Lambo-san, five-years-old, is here too!" The kid wearing a cow suit said. I can't put my finger on it, but that kid seems really familiar.

"How did you guys find out?" Tsuna asked.

"Reborn told us," the woman with pink hair answered.

"Gokudera was here too, but he suddenly got sick," Yamamoto informed.

"Sawada! You're so popular that even an elder of Thai boxing came all the way from Thai to see you," Sasagawa said cheerfully.

"Eh? An elder from Thai?" Tsuna asked.

"This is Elder PaoPao," Ryohei said cheerfully pointing to the tiny man with an elephant hat and a beard.

"Pao!" Elder PaoPao greeted.

"I've never seen anyone from Thai before," I mused rubbing my chin.

"That's Reborn!" Tsuna said.

"That doesn't look like Reborn," I countered. I don't see the resemblance at all.

"I want to see the crazy fight between the new member and the leader of this club," Elder PaoPao stated.

"What the hell are you saying? Are you trying to force me to fight?" Tsuna asked.

"Go to the Madison Square Garden star and make Kyoko happy," Elder PaoPao commanded. What the hell is the Madison Square Garden star? I've never heard of that.

"Just like the elder says. The sparring we're gonna do will be a good way to measure your true power," Ryohei explained, surprisingly well, might I add. The woman with pink hair put boxing gear on Tsuna.

"We're ready!" She said to Ryohei.

"Let's go, Sawada! I won't go easy on you!" Ryohei yelled to Tsuna.

"The match will begin," Elder PaoPao stated and rang the bell.

"Don't die, Tsuna," I said, but he didn't hear me while trying to dodge Ryohei's attacks. Tsuna fell back.

"Tsuna! That was just a slip!" Myuura called.

"Biased referee," I called out.

"What's with you? Don't just play around. Fight for real!" Ryohei said.

"No, no. You're mistaken. This is my real strength," Tsuna admitted.

"Stand up, Tsuna. Kyoko's watching," Elder PaoPao informs. But in the end, it was Elder PaoPao wearing a mask.

"Um. So how was your day?" I lamely asked the pink haired woman because I didn't want to watch this one-sided fight anymore.

"Great. Once I kill Tsuna- I mean if he ever faces an unfortunate accident, then I can bring my lover home. I believe that this will do the trick," She said calmly. Never mind. I'll just stay quiet. The next thing I suddenly see is that Ryohei suddenly has a flame on his forehead. There are lots of things people can miss in just seconds. Then, Tsuna got shoot by Elder PaoPao and had a flame on his head as well. I thought boxers don't use guns?

"Oh, boy," I muttered under my breath as both of them started to fight. Tsuna suddenly knocked Ryohei out of the ring and he hit his head against the wooden board. "Ouch."

"I really like you now, Sawada! Your boxing sense is platinum!" Ryohei said as he was getting up.

"He's really fine!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Something terrible has happened!" some girl exclaimed while coming through the door.

"What is it?" Yamamoto asked.

"The karate club has taken Kyoko," She explained.

"Those shameless bastards?" I asked aloud.

"WHAT?" Ryohei asked in disbelief.

"Kyoko-chan?" Tsuna also asked. Then, Kyoko came in the room. Wait what? Then I heard really retatrded laughing coming from behind Kyoko. The karate club suddenly came through the door.

"Get ready, Sasagawa Ryohei!" Said the karate club leader.

"Ooyama!" Ryohei exclaimed. That's his name. Ugh. More stupider than I thought.

"So, you're Sasagawa Ryohei? From what my little brother says, you're pretty tough," the older look a like version of Ooyama stepped next to Ooyama and looks at me. "And you're the little brat who needs to learn some respect.I'm the leader of the Namimori High School karate club leader, Ooyama Daigoru!"

"Brother complex. Of course," I muttered.

"Sasagawa, if we win this, then you're sister is apart of the karate club," Younger Ooyama betted.

"What?" Tsuna asked.

"Of course. They keep saying that they want Kyoko to be their manager," Kyoko's friend explains.

"Even back then, karate club was full of sweaty men," Older Ooyama explained and hugged his brother. Ewww. Major brother complex. "How long do you think we wanted a female manager." Then, they grabbed Kyoko.

"It looks like you guys aren't getting a manager anytime soon. Kyoko-san's under our protection," I spoke up as the karate club and everyone else looked at me. Fuck. "You guys will leave us alone forever, if we win."

"Fujioka-san," Tsuna began.

"Shut up, Tsuna. I know what I'm doing. I wouldn't propose this for nothing," I explained. Then, someone came in and punched one of the karate kids. It was Gokudera.

"Let's go. Poison cooking," The pink haired woman said getting out dangerous looking food.

"Go!" commanded Older Ooyama as the karate club members were charging at us. One of them was charging at me and attempted to punch me, but I leaned the upper half of my body and lifted my right leg to strike the back of their knee. Then, the karate kid member fell and I stomped on the back of their knee, preventing them to not move for awhile. He cried in pain.

"Sorry. It's for self-defense," I apologized. As the next member was charging at me, I ducked and reached for his elbow and moved forcefully moved the funny bone with my thumb.

"I can't feel my hand!" He exclaimed clutching his arm.

"You'll feel it soon," I reassured him and striking the back of his knee and stepping on it. "Sorry. Self-defense."

* * *

><p>"The unity of the family has grown stronger," Reborn stated.<p>

"I'm not apart of this," I added. Reborn smirked at me.

"You still helped. Very dangerous fighting style by the way," Reborn said.

"When could you fight like that?" Tsuna asked me.

"Knees help support your body. Take it out and you can't stand," I answered.

"HOW EXTREME, FUJIOKA! YOU SHOULD EXTREMELY JOIN MY BOXING CLUB!" Ryohei yelled. I glared at him.

"No way. It's too noisy and I see you way too many times," I denied. He was suddenly on fire.

"JOIN THE BOXING CLUB!"

"No way in hell." And most people started to laugh. "What? Shut up."

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Azami didn't really meet I-pin yet so she doesn't know her gender nor Lambo and nor Bianchi. Sorry if the title seems very… misdirecting and stuff. I had an idea of Azami being really scary if she got woken up but nah. I might not be updating for a while so that's why I updated a lot of chapters this week. Tell me if my OC is a mary-sue or if any characters are being too OOC.<strong>

**Question of the day: How do you guys like Azami? Is she an okay OC or do I have to change some things about her?**

**Next Chapter: ? (Not the Title don't worry)**


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

* * *

><p>"What's it like tutoring?" Tsuna asked me out of curiosity when we were walking to school.<p>

"Well, it-" I began but was interrupted by a certain bomber.

"Tutoring means that a person employed to instruct another in some branch or branches of learning," Gokudera explained. "Was that helpful, Tenth?"

"U-uh. Y-yeah, Gokudera-kun. But I'm asking what's it like to tutor someone," Tsuna corrected with this look of confusion on his face.

"Well, then-" Gokudera began, but I cut him off.

"It sucks. You don't want to do it," I quickly said before Gokudera turned to me.

"Hey! I was gonna answer the Tenth!" Gokudera growled.

"Revenge is a bitch, isn't it?" I asked with a glare.

"Haha! Calm down, you two!" Yamamoto tried to break Gokudera and I apart from killing each other.

"It's gonna be like this everyday," Tsuna sighed to himself.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Azami. Wanna go somewhere after school today?" Kana asked.<p>

"I have to tutor Sasagawa," I said, looking at them both.

"Then, we can hang out at lunch?" Izumi asked. "Today?"

"Yeah. I don't have anything to do," I said. "How were you after your beating with Hibari-san?"

"You decide to ask me now?" Kana asked in disbelief.

"It just crossed my mind," I shrugged.

"I still can't feel my head," Kana answered.

"It'll heal soon, Kana-chan," Izumi said patting Kana on the head.

"Ouch!" Kana said, slapping away Izumi's hand.

"Ah! Sorry, Kana-chan," Izumi apologized. On the outside, I'm happy that I'm hanging out with my two originals friends, but I can't help but feel guilty.

_'You're already involved with the mafia…' rang a voice in my head._

"Azami-chan, are you okay?" Izumi asked.

"Yeah, fine," I answered, while the bell rang. "Later."

This isn't the same as hanging thing as hanging out with Tsuna. Was the other thought deeply buried in my head as I walked away.

* * *

><p>"Ciaossu," Reborn popped out of the tree as I walked towards the boxing club and pulled out a white piece. It looked like a horse.<p>

"That's a horse," I observed. "It can be fast on the battlefield, which makes it a bit unpredictable. This is going to be a daily thing, isn't it?"

"I thought you figured it out yesterday," Reborn stated.

"I did, but I didn't think you were serious about it," I responded.

"I'm serious about everything," Reborn said while tossing me the piece. And did his casual thing of disappearing. Just what are all these pieces for?

* * *

><p>"Have you extremely thought about joining the boxing club?" Ryohei said, grinning and expecting a 'yes' out of me.<p>

"How many times do I have to say 'no?'" I asked.

"Come on. Why don't you join? It's extremely extreme," Ryohei informed.

"I'm not interested on becoming extreme," I answered bluntly.

"WHY? Being extreme means that you're extremely past your limits!" Ryohei explains.

"The limits of man-kind are unknown, Sasagawa. Only the person makes the limit his or herself," I stated my opinion. "It varies from one person to another."

He looks at me, seriously, and says, "I extremely didn't get what you just said."

I stared at him with a twitch in my eye. "Alright. Let's start here. What are _your _limits, Sasagawa?"

"I have no extreme limits! Because a man should have no limits!" Ryohei answers confidently and there was a fire around him.

"You kind of answered your own confusion," I say and reached the front porch.

"Welcome home, Azami! Hello, Sasagawa-san!" Greeted my mother and I saw my father working on some papers in the background. Well, it's time for Ryohei to meet the father. "Come on in!"

Let me describe my parents. My mother works as an accountant for some bank here in Namimori. She has long, black hair with bangs with dark brown eyes. As, you can probably assume, most people judge her from the outside and not consider her personality. Her happy demeanor to a scary personality. She is not a person to be messed with. She is highly strict on manners with people who come to her house, especially her family members and strangers. That's why we hardly get anyone visiting the house. So far she accepted Izumi and Ryohei to the house. Her name is Fujioka Azumi.

My father is a civil engineer, building roads for all of Japan and resulting him to travel to most of Japan. Black hair that is neatly parted to the sides and side burns that are trimmed symmetrically and brown eyes covered by circular glasses. He was calm like all of the time and he likes to joke around. It's kind of scary. He liked to play Shogi with my grandfather, when he visits. The games usually take hours. His name is Fujioka Daichi.

My dad looked up from his work and smiled at Ryohei.

"Is that your boyfriend?" He asked pointing at him.

"No, dad. This is Sasagawa Ryohei. He's just someone I'm tutoring," I explained bluntly. Why does everyone think he's my boyfriend?

"Well. Can you guys tutor upstairs? I have to concentrate on these blueprints," Dad explained. My mom shot him a look. "Sweetie, it's not like they'll do anything. They're middle schoolers. Also, I'm pretty that our daughter will use protection. She's smart."

What are they talking ago- Oh. Ewwww.

"What protection? What are you guys extremely talking about?" Ryohei asked confused looking at my parents and I.

"Uh. Come on, Sasagawa. It's time to learn about chemical reactions," I say shifting my eyes towards Ryohei and my parents, before taking him upstairs in my room.

* * *

><p>Ryohei looked around Azami's room very confused. He thought her room would have a little more… bright colors like Kyoko's room. Azami's room was plain. White walls, a bed covered with a green blanket, a wooden floor, and a desk with a bunch of papers scattered all over the place.<p>

"Sorry, it's messy. I didn't expect that we'll be studying up here," Azami said flatly. Ryohei flashed her a blinding smile.

"Don't worry, Fujioka! My EXTREME room is messy, too!" Ryohei yelled.

"Keep it down, you lovebirds!" My dad yelled from downstairs. I let out a growl. Stupid dad. Ryohei started to stuttered. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"What's up with you?" I asked. He looks at me and coughs awkwardly. "Ignore my dad. He's just joking."

"O-of course! Let's study!" Ryohei cheered. I grabbed the textbook and sat on the ground and pat the spot next to me.

"Then, let's get started," I sighed as he sat next to me.

* * *

><p>"Why do you call me 'Fujioka' without the honorifics?" I asked as he was about to leave.<p>

"You call me 'Sasagawa', so I figured we were more extremely acquainted," He answered. "Bye Fujioka!"

He started to jog away. "Later, Knucklehead," I muttered.

"I think he's a good influence on you," My dad stated putting a hand on my shoulder. I rolled my eyes.

"He's not. He keeps yelling and it hurts my ears and-" I began to protest but he interrupted me.

"I want grandkids," Dad smiled and I nearly chocked on air.

"Dad!" I raised my voice, eyes narrowing.

"That's the first time I ever heard you raise your voice besides when you were a small widdle baby!" He gushed and pinched me on the check.

"I'm going to bed," I groaned and headed up the stairs.

"Remember, Azami! Grandkids!" Dad shouted and I gagged. Dad laughed loudly.

I shook my head. Stupid dad. Stupid Ryohei. Stupid mafia!

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everybody! Sorry I've been gone. Just wanted to take a little break. Sorry if this chapter seems a bit forced. I just wanted Azami and Ryohei's relationship to develop just a tiny bit. Uh. And that's pretty much it. See ya next time!<strong>

**P.S. Tell me if my OC is starting to become a mary sue or if anyone is too OOC**

**Question of the day: Does any of your family members embarrass you in front of your friends?**

**Trust me. All of mine embarrass me. It sucks.**


End file.
